


Soulmates Never Die

by purplebass



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: “Lucie Herondale, this jury has decided your punishment,” the Inquisitor said with a severe tone. “You are to be exiled, which means you’ll have your marks stripped. From this moment, you are not a shadowhunter anymore.”A one shot exploring the theory that Lucie will have her marks stripped in TLH.Happy ending.
Relationships: Jesse Blackthorn & Lucie Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale
Kudos: 17
Collections: Blackdale





	Soulmates Never Die

Lucie glanced outside of the window of her room at the Institute and sighed. A few months prior to that day, she remembered, she was doing the exact same thing, but her mood was completely different. Now her hands weren’t shaking as she the day she was waiting for her sentence with bated breath.

 _Sentence_ , as if she had been a real criminal. She was treated as one when the Clave found out what she had done. It had been the best and worst day of her life, but she thought she would do that again, despite the outcome. Things were meant to go this way, she thought. Her childhood had been wonderful, exciting. She had a wonderful family who had always looked after her, but had she lived before deciding to give him _his_ life back?

She didn’t think so.

If she had to be honest with herself, it had been worth it. Every tear, each moment she spent suffering and mourning the people she couldn’t see anymore, was worth it. Despite the hurt.

He had been with her during most of it, and she was grateful. She would do it again.

As she watched her bare hands, she couldn’t help but relive the past.

“Lucie Herondale, this jury has decided your punishment,” the Inquisitor said with a severe tone. “You are to be exiled, which means you’ll have your marks stripped. From this moment, you are not a shadowhunter anymore.”

She had expected it to be painful, but not to this point. She gasped, unable to do more, as she heard more voices from the crowd yell their disappointment at the Inquisitor’s decision. Her father and her brother were the loudest. But in her shock, she also distinguished Cordelia and Matthew’s, even though she couldn’t hear what they said.

She thought she was having a panic attack, because she couldn’t say anything. Her throat was sore and her mouth was paralyzed, as if her lips were sealed. The voices were far-off in the distance despite she knew she was still in the room with all of her friends and family. And that she wouldn’t be able to see them anymore, and had to memorize their faces, their everything.

She started crying without realizing it. The tears fell on her bare hands, damping the cold surface with remorse, burning her pale skin.

Things had got better with time. She had been exiled along with him, but they had survived together.

She hadn’t known what the Inquisitor had decided to do with Jesse because they hadn’t let them meet after the Clave had arrested them. It wasn’t Jesse’s fault that he had lingered as a ghost. Yet, the higher ranks of the shadowhunter still deemed him responsible for having been brought back to life, in his own body. The body his mother Tatiana and his sister Grace had kept protected for years. He had been given the same sentence, though he wasn’t the one who asked to be revived.

Lucie was a writer, but she didn’t know how to describe the way she felt before her final hour as a shadowhunter. She just felt empty, corroded, as if worms were feasting on her body and she couldn’t bother to shake them off. They could eat her flesh for all she cared. She thought they did when uncle Jem had to witness one of his Brothers removing her marks one after another.

She didn’t dare to look at him nor speak to him. He was a reflection of her parents, whom the Clave hadn’t let her meet after the verdict. She knew that hurt him as much as it was hurting them and her friends, that at least he would be able to tell them she was fine despite everything.

 _Fine_?

She didn’t tell him any such thing. Of all the words she had meant to tell uncle Jem to report to the people who meant the most to her whom she was forced to bid farewell, she could just say one basic sentence. “Tell everyone I will always love them.”

The first day after everything went down, she went downtown. She hadn’t left without a penny on her. Before the verdict, her parents, who had tried to see all the possible outcomes the Clave could decide, had also thought about the possibility of Lucie being exiled. It was the worst-case scenario, as her father had called it. And sadly, it was also what happened in the end. Will and Tessa had prepared clothes, books and money for Lucie, so that she wouldn’t feel like she was leaving them for good. She was just taking a vacation. They didn’t feel like this scenario would happen, since Lucie hadn’t been alone when Jesse was revived. Her grandfather Belial had helped, but they couldn’t prove it, so Lucie was the only culprit.

She sought refuge in one of her parents’ secret properties. The Clave didn’t know they owned this place. Apparently, her parents had used it as a hideout whenever they went on missions together. Lucie believed it was also their secret romantic retreat, and she was amused and hurt at the same time. Ironic how their private world was about to become her future. But she was immensely grateful for her parents’ organization. At least she would still have a piece of them in case…

She broke down in tears on the threshold, after one week from the punishment.

“Lucie.”

She thought she was hallucinating. “Don’t be silly, Lucie. You’re alone. You have to be strong.”

“Lucie, it’s me,” the voice repeated, and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Through the tears, she turned her head to see pale, long fingers grazing her dark blue dress. She dared to gaze up and follow the arm, then the shoulder, until she met a pair of scarily vivid green eyes.

“Jesse? How did you find me?”

“Your uncle passed me the address. But I know I would have still found you any way or another.”

For the first time in weeks, Lucie hadn’t felt so helpless. She knew she would survive, even by herself. Even if she wouldn’t be able to see the people she loved anymore. Still, knowing that Jesse would be with her was everything and more. She threw herself on him and hugged him, crying her heart out in his white shirt as he held her tight and caressed her back.

Together, they tried to cope with their new reality. For Jesse, it wasn’t much different from his previous life. Until his death, he had lived in confinement in Chiswick with his mother and sister. When he became a ghost, he could roam around, but he could talk to no one but Lucie. After Lucie, who had revived him with Belial’s help, it was as if he had never lived before. Everything was new for him: the smells, the tastes, the sounds of life.

Lucie had helped him train even if they weren’t shadowhunters anymore after her friends had knocked on their door. She had been shocked to find them there – all of them. James, Cordelia, Matthew, Anna, Thomas and Christopher. Even Alastair had come. They had explained that they didn’t give a damn if she wasn’t one of them anymore, she was still their family, and she still had her powers, so she could still help them if she wanted to. They offered to send her information about their investigations, and if she wanted, if she felt like it, she could join them. They refused to treat her as an exiled.

“To hell with the Clave,” James told her when she worried that something may happen to them. “They didn’t know the mistake they made when they decided to send you away.”

Jesse and Lucie stayed hidden until it was time for them to face their enemy.

The Clave hadn’t been happy to find them there, on the battlefield, after they had denied to help her friends and family for the umpteenth time. And even after they had defeated their enemies, they were still wary to let them back into their world, but they had earned their forgiveness.

Especially Jesse, who had to lie to his mother Tatiana in order to stop her. He had been the one to hand her over to the Inquisitor, who had bound her hands with indestructible handcuffs and had sent her to the darkest cells of the Silent City to wait for her verdict.

Lucie and Jesse had received a new sentence as well, except it was more of an absolution.

“Lucie Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn. I know we have banished you from this court a few months ago, but since you’ve proven loyal to the angel despite you could have decided not to, I hereby declare you may return to your shadowhunter duty and get your marks back.”

That time, instead of gasps and screams, the people in the crowd cheered. Not only their families, but also the people who had no ties with them. They had exchanged a quick glance and grinned. They had been happy despite everything, during their months as mundanes. But after the new verdict, they were ecstatic.

“Lucie?”

Lucie, who hadn’t stopped crying, was smiling at her the same bare hands that had reminded her of the past. She glanced at Jesse, who had hurried closer to where she was, next to the window. “It’s not tears of sadness, don’t you worry.”

He wiped the tears with his thumb anyway, and cupped her face in his hands. “I’m glad. Are you ready? I think they might call us any minute now.”

She nodded. “I’m more than ready. I don’t know how to explain how I feel, it’s like I’m about to dive into a food I haven’t tasted in a while. Do you understand what I mean?”

“Yes, I do understand. I feel the same way. I’ve never been a shadowhunter before you helped me train, but I realize it’s what I was meant to do.”

Jesse lowered his head to kiss Lucie’s lips, something he had done many times during their life together in their house downtown. His kisses were always sweet. He savored her lips without being too imposing, and she loved it. When she took the initiative, though, she was more impetuous, unrestrained. And every time it had to be him to stop, otherwise she would have let him get past the kissing base, like that time…

“Lucie Herondale!”

Jesse bit Lucie’s lower lip when they separated abruptly. “Of all the people,” she rolled her eyes. “Yes, papa?”

“You’re both requested downstairs,” Will said, his arms crossed on his chest and his _disapproving dad_ frown face on. “But first of all, young man, remove your hands from my daughter.”

“Yes, sir,” Jesse obeyed, like the well-mannered boy he was.

“Papa!” Lucie protested, holding on Jesse’s arm. “He wasn’t doing anything wrong!”

Will tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “He was eating your face, young girl.”

“I’m not a young girl! And well, you do that all the time with mam,” Lucie provoked him, and she saw his defeated face when he nodded and massaged his temples.

“Alright, alright, Lu. You do have a point. But try not to do that whenever I’m around, ok?”

“Why, are you jealous?” Lucie wondered with a smirk.

Her father seemed shocked by the idea of being jealous of her, but she knew she was right. “A father will always be jealous of his daughter,” he admitted.

“Are you blushing?” she teased, but her father knew she was just joking.

Will sighed. “I think it’s time for you to go downstairs, Lucie Herondale. You too, Jesse Blackthorn. We’ll speak later.”

“Yes, sir,” Jesse repeated like a soldier. Lucie rolled her eyes, entertained by the exchanges between her father and her boyfriend. Speaking of that, she would have to tell Will about that later, considering the stone on the fourth finger of her left hand. “Going,” Lucie said, then grabbed Jesse’s hand and they exited the room.

***

Lucie and Jesse were close to each other as uncle Jem and one of his Brothers marked each with their first rune. She had insisted Jem gave her first rune like when she was a child. Back then, her hand had hurt for hours after being marked. But now Lucie had learnt to bear the pain. The last months away from the Institute had taught her how to survive as they had taught Jesse. She had relied on her powers to help him back to life, and she had also helped her friends and family. She had become a new person. She had matured, if only.

As their first rune had been drawn, Lucie and Jesse smiled to each other. This time, they were wholeheartedly happy. She took his hand and rose to her feet to give him a kiss on the lips. She heard someone complain from the small crowd of people in the room – probably her father and brother, despite he already knew about Jesse – but she didn’t care.

That was her life now. _Their_ life.

They had been given a second chance. Lucie, who had been a shadowhunter her whole life, had been banished from the world she belonged to after she used her powers to do something she believed to be a good action. Jesse, who had never had been able to be the shadowhunter he was meant to be until he died, had been denied the chance to do both things.

They decided they wouldn’t waste this opportunity. They would live their life to the fullest. Woe betide whoever dares to tell them they couldn’t.


End file.
